Future
by Tacoirenviain
Summary: It's Prom night, things are always magical at Prom, With the usual surprises, but this is totally, totally new.
1. Trailer

**Future **

**By: Suk-fong and Natty3101 **.

**Hey people! It's Suk-fong writing (Natty3101 is bold and underlined). This is the Trailer duh, anyway, this is kinda a fluff/comedy. Almost no fighting. Cronus isn't in it. And if you don't like the story DO NOT READ IT then. Please no flames because I, Not Natty will in the chapters or Acts will rat you out and yell. This is for fun because we are EXTREMELY obsessed about Class of the Titans, and we want a bit more romance. We write this for us. So that's about it. Oh yeah I'm dedicating this chapter or Trailer to my Best Friend Natalie.**

The story opens to a lovely ballroom filled with 17 and 18 years old dressed beautifully. This is, of course Prom. Among them Jay and Theresa.

"So... How do you like Prom?" Jay asked as they danced.

Theresa twirled around laughing.

"It's every bit as magical as I dreamed of "

A slow song started. They start dancing. Jay pulled back.

"C'mon. I wanna show you something"

Theresa fallows him to this beautiful garden. There's a full moon in the sky.Jay picked a rose and hands it to her.

"It's-it's beautiful!" Theresa gasped, looking around.

"Not as beautiful as you" Jay said grinning goofily. Theresa giggled. Jay took a deep breath then kneels and takes her hand. "Theresa will you marry me?" He pulled out a beautiful small five karat diamond ring. She gasped and her face lit up. She held out her hand , he put the ring on. She looked at it awestruck. Jay stood up, she flings her arms around him.

"YES!"

**Awe, how sweet. Short I know but everything's longer. It'll be updated soon. Review, Review, Review**! **Thanks! Love Suk-fong**


	2. Act 1

Inside the prom is in full swing. Archie disappears for punch. Atlanta goes and see Odie playing a video gam. Neil is dancing with two girls. Herry is trying to understand what the Mexican exchange student is saying.

"Hey" Atlanta sighs dreamily. Odie looks up from his video game.

"Having a good time?" She twrils around dreamily.

"Yeah. Oh it's so- I don't know how to explain it. Just wow. This must be love" Neil comes over and joins the conversation.

"What must be love?"

"She's talking about Archie" Odie tells him. In the background you can hear Herry saying very slowly and loudly.

"Do you speak English? No? I can not understand you"

"Oh forget it" Herry comes towards them, catching the last bit of conversation. "Archie? You think love is Archie?"

"Uh-huh" Atlanta says dreamily.

Cut to Archie walking on stage, he makes a" cut the music" movement to the DJ. The music stops. Everyone stops dancing and looks at the stage. Archie takes the mike.

"Hey everyone. How are you likeing Prom?" Archie says into the mike nervously. There's a munled response. "Anyway, sorry to interupt, but could Atlanta come on stage?"

Cut to Atlanta looking surprised, but walks up on stage. Archie takes her hand, and says conversationly into the mike. "So, Atlanta will you marry me?"

Theresa and Jay walk in just then.

"Oh my God..." Theresa trails off amazed. Jay smiles and whispers into her ear. Theresa blushes then smiles and giggles.

Cut to Herry, Odie, and Neil who are shocked and amazed.

"What?" Says Herry.

"Archie and " Odie says

"Atlanta..." Neil says.

Neil, Herry and Odie all say at the same moment, mouths opened, all shocked and surprised.

"MARRIED!"

Cut to Archie and Atlanta.

"YESS!" Atlanta says into the mike. Archie grabs her and spins her around, somehow managing to get the purple gemstone ring on her finger while kissing.

Cut to the dorms in Atlantas room, on the floor squeling.

Atlantas inspecting Theresa's ring.

"Oh my God! It's it's beautiful!" Theresa grabs Atlanta's hand.

"Yours is goergeous!" They both scream excitedly.

Cut to Herry's room.

Odie is standing unplugging his ears. Neil is on the bed curled up with his fingures in his ears.

"Is it over?"" Neil whines. Archie pulls Neil's fingures out exasperated.

"Yeah. It's over."

Herry is sitting on gym equitment.

"How loud can girls scream?"

"Apparently very loud." Jay answers.

"I can't beleive you proposed!" Odie exclaims.

"On the same night!" Archie and Jay exchange glances sheepishly.

"Did you plan this, or something?" Herry asks suspiscously. Archie and Jay shake heads. In the background you can hear the girls scraming. The guys all plug their ears. Theresa barges in talking very fast.

"JAY! Guess what! I phoned my dad and he wants to meet you Saturday!" She leaves Jay looks scared.

"I think you forgot her dad" Archie snickers.

* * *

**Yeah, yeah short. I know and Nat knows too. I'm in a hurry now. I got a soccer game so We'll thank all the reveiws next chapter. Read and Reveiw! Luve Suk-fong and Natty3101**


	3. Act 2

**Hey!!! Okay so we FINALLY update...or at least I do. Before my computer is taken over by my Daddy to do a vrius scan. And I'm at the comtech room, on my computer writing my authors note. Natalie should be here. And she is.**

_Hi um... well viki FINALLY updated god i thiught she would never put it up and then i was thinking that everyone who put this as a favourite story would have maybe deleted it from their favourite list or everyone was mad at us for not updating o well here it is anyways Nat_

* * *

Act 2

It's Saturday. Jay is pacing back and forth in Archie's Room.

"Dude, don't worry. And STOP PACING! You're making me dizzy."

Theresa runs in, "Are you ready? The plane leaves soon."

"Yeah, I guess." Jay says nervously.

CUT TO PLANE IN AIR.

"Relax. Dad'll love you." She says confidently.

"I hope…"

CUT TO AIR PORT.

Theresa runs to hug her dad.

"DADDY!"

Her father hugs her back, "Hey sweetheart! Oh, I missed you!"

Jay hesitates nervously; Theresa took his hand a bit nervous now.

"Uh, Dad? This is Jay, my fiancé."

Jay holds out his hand, and Theresa's father shakes it.

"Nice to meet you sir." Jay says nervously.

"Nice to meet you too Jay. So…you made a good choice. But don't you think you'll go insane by her constant nit picking?"

"Well…yeah. Like at prom, she wouldn't let me put of the dorm until everything was perfect." Jay says with ease.

"HEY! You looked good!" Theresa protested, Jay and her dad laugh.

CUT TO DORM

Archie and Atlanta are in the living room. Archie is sitting on the couch watching TV drinking Coke. Atlanta comes bargaining in with piles of books, pamphlets, magazines and turns off the TV.

"HEY! I was watching that!"

"Too bad. We've got a wedding to plan" She reaches for his coke and drinks it, "Thanks I needed that!"

"I was drinking that!" Archie protests.

Atlanta ignores him, and she becomes PLANNER ATLANTA.

"Okay. Whadaya think about getting married on June 30th?"

"Uh…"

"And I was thinking Theresa as the Maid of Honor, and Jay could be your best man! Of course, we'll have Herry, Neil and Odie A Ushers. What do you think of Mexican food after?"

"Atlanta? ATLANTA?" Archie tries to get her attention.

"Whadaya think about Tulips for the flowers?"

"ATLANTA?" Almost shouting, Archie says.

"And I'm thinking, Theresa's dress will be a pale purple, mine will be white of course with a purple bell and bow. You guys will have pale purple bowties so it matches and Whadaya-"

"ATLANTA!"

She just notices Archie has been trying to get her attention. "Yeah?"

"Calm down. If you wanna get married on June 30th then we have a month to plan."

"June 30th? NO! I wanna get married August 5th!" Atlanta says confused.

"But you said…"

She shrugs it off, "May have said that. But how could I possibly plan a wedding in one month?! I mean, you gotta get caterers, florists, the churches, invitations, organists…EVERYTHING!"

Archie looks at her sternly. "I'm not gonna talk wedding unless you calm down"

"Okay"

CUT TO ODIE, NEIL AND HERRY

They're looking in from the door.

"He's lost." Odie says shaking his head.

"Poor buddy. He didn't have a chance" Herry says sadly.

Neil brightens, "But think of the action he's gonna get!"

Herry shoves him into the wall, when he moves you can see the indent of Neil's shoulder in the wall.

"Don't say that!"

CUT TO JAY AND THERESA

Theresa is finishing up a long winded speech, "…and so Jay and I will be married in June on the 25th."

Jay, who is half asleep, suddenly jerks awake.

"What? We're getting married when?"

"June 25th."

"Where are you two getting married?" Her father says interested and tired.

Theresa and Jay look at each other blindly.

"Uh…"

"I dunno…" Theresa says embarrassed. "On a beach maybe?"

"A garden for photos?"

"Right. And your honeymoon?" he asks unimpressed.

"We're sailing,"

"-to Hawaii!" Theresa says brightly.

"Do you have ANY plans at all?"

Theresa and Jay sheepishly shake their heads. Her father sighs and rolls up his sleeves.

"Okay, we have a lot of work to do."

CUT TO ARCHIE AND ATLANTA

Atlanta is talking on the phone. Archie is reading "Young Bride" magazine.

"Thank you, are you sure? Oh well, Thank you. Thank you very much. Good bye." Atlanta says super polite. She hangs up the phone and throws the phone, accidentally hitting Archie's magazine that goes flying across the room. "UGH!"

Archie, mildly picking up the phone and magazine, "Let me guess, that church is booked too?"

"YUP! And for a funeral! Who cares about a funeral?! Our wedding is more important!"

CUT TO NEIL, ODIE, AND HERRY.

Neil is rolling on the ground in pain. Herry and Odie are just staring at him.

"OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! I think you broke my shoulder!" Neil cries out in pain.

"Do you think he's done?" Odie asks bored.

"I dunno. I didn't hit him THAT hard…"

"OW! Yeah you did!"

Archie and Atlanta walk into the hall and see Neil rolling on the ground.

"Is he okay?" Atlanta asks.

"Yeah."

Archie looks interested at the dent in the wall. "Herry, what did you do?"

Herry moves in front of the dent, "NOTHING!"

Archie nods, "Right. Me and Atlanta are gonna go get dinner."

Atlanta and Archie go out the door.

"See ya."

"Buh-bye! See you later! Go see a movie!" Odie says brightly.

He pushes them out of the dorm. They stare at him weirdly.

As soon as the door closes, Herry kicks Neil.

"YOU IDIOT! You almost ruined it!"

"OW! OW! MY BACK! MY BACK! What are you talking about?"

"Okay, whatever. We'll be in Herry's room. When you stop being a wussy, you can help us plan the bachelor parties"

* * *

**Yeah...now to thank everyone from the past two chapters who reviewed! Please review again! **

**GoddessPrincess101**

**Mermaid Gurl 95**

**snowboarderchic**

**Sugar911**

**Sugar stars**

**Tough Girls Don't Cry**

**Romygirl123**

**Independant Angel**

**The OddBird**

**Mrs. Morbid Snape**

**left-hand freak**

**Thank YOU!!**

_Hee-Hee Neil is funny... :D_

**Love and please review ,Viki, **_and Natie_


End file.
